Smosh Reads- My Fanfics
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: For an Ian is bored, Ian, Anthony, Kalel and Melanie read a few stories by the name of Daddy Smosh, Stalker, Vidcon Adventures, and Ouija what will they think of them?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I dunno this just randomly popped up into my mind, when I saw the dramatic fanfic readings, I was just like...what if Kalel and Melanie did this with the guys, I don't know I thought it would be fun to see what they thought, lol, but yeah I will be using my own fanfics though not o worry XD**

_Italics- Fanfics_

normal - commentary

* * *

" Hey guys, so welcome to another episode of Ian is bored, so today we have our wonderful girfriends Kalel."

Kalel smiled and waved, as the guys motioned to her.

" And Melanie"

The guys motioned to Melanie, who smiled at the camera and waved as well. She'd shown up before in cameos but had never been in an actual video, and full on doing something. She smiled as Ian wrapped an arm around her.

" You ok?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her, she sighed and nodded with a smile. Her brown eyes looking up at him tenderly. He smiled back at her, before turning to the camera.

" So today, we're going to be reading some more fanfics, and our girlfriends selected someto read so...this should be fun, and as usual, we're going to read our own parts." Explained Anthony, Ian chuckled nervously and looked at Melanie and Kalel who smirked deviously.

" Is it at least going to be good?" Asked Ian, both girls shrugged.

" they may or may not be, but hey it'll be entertaining." Said Kalel, with a small shrug of her shoulders. She'd read a few fanfics, and they honestly quite creative, she enjoyed teasing Anthony about it a few times. Anthony and Ian exchanged worried looks making Melanie and Kalel chuckle.

" Ok we're trusting you." Said Anthony.

" As long as I don't barf I'm ok." Said Ian non-chalantly, he had no idea what he was in for but maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

" Ok, so we're going to be switching off and everyone plays themselves, now lets get the torture on the road...fanficbang!" Exclaimed Anthony, when the others followed suit. The group turned to their laptops, which had the first chapter of the fanfic.

" Ok, this one is called Daddy Smosh, and its 95 chapters long...so far, I think, and its basically aout us having kids which is kind of weird, but I thought it was pretty cute." Said Kalel, turning to the others who looked slightly freaked out at the prospect.

" Ok, I'll start chapter one." Said Anthony.

_Anthony turned on the video camera, he was trying hard to stop the shaking in his hands, from all of the excitement. He was a father...him...Anthony Padilla was a father, this wasn't some strange dream. This was really, real..._

_"Hey guys, this vlog is going to be a little different, I want you guys to meet someone. Kalel and I have been waiting, nine whole months to meet her. And now here she is, " Anthony turned the camera to face Kalel on the bed, holding their newborn daughter in her arms. Kalel smiled and playfully rolled her eyes, she gently shifted slightly so that the baby was facing the camera._

" So you are vlogging the birth of you're baby." Said Ian, Kalel turned bright red, and Anthony chuckled as he looked at his best friend.

" What, parents post up videos of their babies births all the time." Said Anthony, before continuing to read.

_"Say hi daddy," Whispered Kalel, the new born stared around the room before stopping and staring at Anthony's face...and smiling._

_"She smiled at me...did you guys see that, my baby just smiled at me." Said Anthony happily, making Kalel chuckle. It was cute to see her husband so excited..._

_"Do you wanna hold her?" She asked, Anthony immediately turned pale...gushing over his baby was one thing, but actually holding her? what if he messed up? what if he dropped her? what if the minute he held her she began to cry?_

_"I...I...um...uh..." Was all he could say in response..._

" I actually don't think you'd be so nervous you couldn't talk." Said Kalel, making Anthony laugh as he turned to Kalel, who met his gaze.

" Then you have too much faith in me, because thats actually alot how I'd respond." Said Anthony, Kalel furrowed her brows and looked at him curiously as he cleared his throat and continued.

_"C'mon honey, you'll be ok." Said Kalel encouragingly, she could tell how nervous he was...and who could blame him, she was so...so tiny and fragile...even Kalel was worried that the tiny newborn would crumble in her arms at any moment._

_Anthony set the camera down, and nervously reached his arms out, Kalel gently handed the baby to him. All the while, instructing him on the proper way to hold an infant. Once both of them were sure she was secure in Anthony's arms, Kalel grabbed the camera, and faced it towards them._

_"Ok daddy, how're you feeling?" She asked teasingly, Anthony smiled down at the tiny baby in his arms...he loved her. Plain and simple, she was his baby, and he wanted to do everything within his power to make her happy and protect her._

" Did the nurses clean her off?" Asked Ian, the others looked at him cuiously.

" Well, babies don't come out dry, and it doesn't say if they cleaned her or not so currently you have a baby covered in sticky, fluids in your arms." Said Ian, they shook their heads, as mental images began floating around in their brains.

" Maybe they did and the author didn't mention it? Or maybe he started vlogging after they cleaned her up." Said Melanie, Ian paused for a second as if mulling it over before nodding. Satisfied with that awnser. Kalel looked at Anthony, who gently kissed her cheek.

" What was that for?" She asked curiously.

" Nothing." He replied with a small smile, before turning back to the screen, truthfully...he would feel alot like that.

_"Like the luckiest guy on Earth." He replied sincerely, flashing Kalel a warm smile. She smiled back, and said._

_"I love you." Said Kalel, he kissed her cheek. When Ian and Melanie walked in with an array of stuffed animals._

_"Did somebody say** the totally awesomer **Uncle Ian and Aunt Melanie?" Said Ian, as they went over and greeted their friends._

" It does not say that." Said Anthony, looking back at Ian, who chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

" Hey, to be fair that is what I'd say...besides, I'm also stating a fact." Said Ian teasingly, making them chuckled. Anthony rolled his eyes affectionately.

" Just stick to the script Ian." He replied, Ian chuckled and shrugged once again in truth, this was pretty fun.

_"Oh my god, she's so pretty, how're you feeling?" Asked Melanie, beaming at Kalel._

_"Exhausted, but it was so worth it." Said Kalel, wiping away the sweat from her brow. Melanie chuckled and patted her friend's shoulder sympathetically. When Kalel noticed all of the stuffed toys in Ian's arms..._

_"Jeez, did you buy all of Toy's R Us?" Asked Anthony sarcastically, Ian chuckled and set the animals down before going over and staring down at his new goddaughter._

_"Awww, she's so tiny and cute...she so takes after her mom." Teased Ian, making the others laugh._

_"You are going to have so much fun here kiddo." Said Ian, feeling a surge of affection coursing through his veins for the little girl._

_"You wanna hold her?" Asked Anthony, Ian's eyes were as wide as saucers. Of course he did...he was just afraid of dropping her..._

" Wait, why am I sweating now when earlier when we were vlogging I wasn't at all...why am I sweating anyway, if I'm done giving birth?" Asked Kalel, in confusion as she read the sentences. Anthony chuckled and patted her shoulder.

" Its a fanfic hon, they don't all make sense." Said Anthony, she leaned her head against his shoulder. " Also, Ian would you be afraid?"

" Uh, duh! have you seen how tiny babies are?" Asked Ian incredulously, making them chuckle.

_"You sure man?" Asked Ian warily, Anthony and Kalel smiled reassuringly, when Anthony gently handed his baby to Ian, who was so...tense...he was afraid he was going to drop her...and she was so tiny._

_"Relax bro, you're doing fine, in a few months you'll be the one letting me hold your baby." Said Anthony, Ian shrugged...ok that part was true. Melanie was in her ninth month, and the baby would be arriving any moment now. Still...He smiled at the tiny little baby...Paternal instincts kicked in as he gently rocked her back and forth._

" If I'm nine month pregnant and its coming any moment now then why does he say months? " Asked Melanie, before shaking her head. " This author seriously needs to fix some of these plot holes."

Ian chuckled, and kissed Mel's cheek before Anthony continued, with Kalel reading for Mari and Ian reading for Lasercorn.

_"Oh, yay, we're not too late." Said Mari enthusiastically, from the doorway._

_"She's kind of...pudgy." Said Lasercorn teasingly, almost immediately the baby began to cry._

_"Now look what you did!" Said Ian, as Anthony took his baby back and tried to calm her down, her shrill cries were not good for his ears...at all. Kalel reached for her baby, who immediately began to calm down once she was in her mother's arms._

_"Aww, see she just wanted to be with mommy." Said Kalel, with a small smile._

_"What're you gonna name her?"_

" And thats the end of chapter one, and theres like 90 something chapters of this, so should we read them in order or skip around?" Asked Anthony, looking at the others. Who all shrugged in response.


End file.
